


Cooking Fury

by Onasariel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury has a hobby. He likes to cook and bake. Some SHEILD agents have found out, and they like to bring him their creations to test out. He critiques and helps them out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



“Director?”

Nick Fury looked up at the sound of the agent speaking. She was standing at the door, holding something covered in tin foil. She seemed nervous.

“Come in, Agent.” He said, moving the paper work he was working on aside. He watched as the agent came into the room and stand in front of his desk. “What can I help you with?” He asked.

The agent hesitated before unwrapping the tin foil package she had in her hands, revealing a tray of brownies. “James from accounting…he…mentioned to me that you cook, and that you helped him out with his own cooking…I’ve been using my grandmother’s brownie recipe for years, but there seems to be something off about them. People have been complaining for a while, but they could never say why, I was wondering if you could try them to see if you could figure it out…If it is not too much trouble…sir,” she trailed off. Nick gave her a pleasant smile in return. 

“I have some time, let’s try them out. Feel free to sit.” He said, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. The agent nodded, going to sit and putting the brownies down on his desk. Once she seemed comfortable, Nick took one, going to bite into it. He could figure out the problem instantly. He finished the bite he had taken.

“They’re too sweet. There’s too much sugar. Chocolate is sweet on its own, you don’t need to add as much sugar,” he explained, “Otherwise, they taste good. I’d like to try them after you’ve taken away a bit of sugar.” He said.

The agent looked embarrassed. “The recipe does say two cups of sugar…my grandmother did like sweet things” she explained. Nick looked surprised for a moment. “Two cups? Try making them with one cup. That should make them a little less sweet.” He said, his small smile returning. “And remember, I want to try them again when you do that. This recipe has lots of potential. I wouldn’t mind trying it out for myself, if you’re willing to share it.” He chuckled. The agent seemed to calm slightly at this, nodding. “Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir. You’ve been a lot of help!” She said, going to get up and pick up her brownies. 

“Have a good day, agent. Glad to help.”


	2. Perfect Brownies

The next day, there was another knock at Fury’s door. He looked up, the agent from the day before was standing there nervously, once again holding . Fury smiled, waving her in. “Welcome back, Agent. Had any luck with those brownies?” He asked. The agent smiled slightly, going to sit down. “I did as you suggested, director. I thought it would be best for you to try them, if you’re not busy.” She said.

“Sure, I have some time.” He said, going to push his work to the side. He was getting bored of paper work anyways, and a light snack would be nice. He watched as she unwrapped the tray, revealing brownies. They looked the same has they had the day before, but that didn’t mean anything. He was excited to try them, to be honest. If she had done what he suggested, they were most likely going to be delicious. 

“What’s your name, Agent?” He asked, trying ot be friendly. He couldn’t just keep calling her ‘agent.” She looked up. “Agent Alice Fisher, sir.” She answered. Fury went to take a brownie. “The best of luck then, agent Fisher.” He said as he took a bite.

He had been right. Without that extra cup of sugar, this recipe was delicious. Sweet, but not overly sweet as they had been before. “Yes, they definitely needed less sugar. These are delicious.” He said. The anxious expression on agent Fisher’s features turned to joy. “I’m glad. Now I can make them more often! People didn’t really care much for them before…I can see why.” She chuckled.

Fury finished off the brownie he had taken. “Do you mind if I take another?” He asked. She nodded. “Of course! I can bring you the recipe, if you’d like.” She offered, beaming with pride. 

“I think I’d like that, if you don’t mind. I have a book I like to keep them in.” He admitted. He enjoyed trying out different recipes on his down time. Sometimes agents would bring him some when they found out about his appreciation. He put all their recipes in their own special book. He had discovered some great ones that way. Agent Fisher’s voice brought him back to reality. “I’ll bring it in tomorrow. Thank you again, Sir.” She smiled, getting up and saluting before going to get her brownies after Nick had grabbed another one.

“I’ll look forward to it. Have a great day, Agent Fisher.” He nodded, turning back to his paperwork.


End file.
